


Under Cover and Under Fire

by Unicorn_BadAss



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_BadAss/pseuds/Unicorn_BadAss
Summary: Based on a prompt given to me on Tumblr!"pleeeeease write a fic based on the whole 'we pretend to be married while undercover and we're too good at it' trope. Also maybe one about Dolls confiding in Wynonna about his past trauma and her being supportive & sweet."





	Under Cover and Under Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearestpartnerofgreatness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dearestpartnerofgreatness).



Walking through the park with peacemaker hiding perfectly inside her coat and a Bluetooth earpiece on her right ear, Wynonna scanned the area in order to make sure she could still see their target and that no one was becoming suspicious. Maintaining a decent distance behind the revenant, who still had not noticed her presence, Wynonna began mapping out the plan in her head to take him down after getting information first.

“Don’t go crazy and jump on this guy too early, Earp. Otherwise, all that time we spent trying to get tabs on this dude will be wasted,” Dolls said softly through the earpiece, causing Wynonna to roll her eyes and cast a glance in Dolls direction. Dolls glared back at Wynonna from his vantage point in the car on top of the hill, hoping she would get his message.

“You mean all that time we had to go around telling everybody we just got married in Vegas and decided the city next to Purgatory was the place for us?” Wynonna replied with sarcasm in her voice. “You doubt my skills, ‘dear’. Just have a little faith in you sexy wife for once.”

Wynonna let out a quiet laugh when the memory of Waverly saying how much they acted like a real married couple to where using it as their undercover story wouldn’t be hard to pull off. Waverly had even picked out their undercover wedding bands, which much to Wynonna’s surprise, integrated parts of both Dolls’ and her own personality.

Ignoring Dolls’ smart-ass remarks in her ear, Wynonna watched as their target decided to stop and sit on a nearby bench as if waiting for someone else to arrive. Quickly hiding behind the nearest tree, Wynonna started arguing back with Dolls in her earpiece, who was yelling out the possibility of blowing their cover.

“Are you talking to your imaginary friends? Sometimes I fight with mine too,” a little boy said abruptly, taking Wynonna’s attention away from Dolls and the target altogether. The boy wasn’t any older than 5 and was wearing an outfit that Wynonna thought to have more style than Jeremy.

“Oh no… I am talking to my husband. Well, I guess more like arguing with him. I am sorry you fight with your imaginary friends though, dude,” Wynonna replied softly, trying not to draw attention to herself. Watching as the little boy looked around, trying to find the man Wynonna was talking about, Wynonna quickly glanced at the bench and noticed someone was talking with the revenant.

“It’s okay… I am sorry you are fighting with your husband. Mommy and Daddy fight a lot too,” the little boy said sadly before running off to another part of the park. However, his comment had left a small hole in Wynonna’s heart as she thought about how much her and Dolls truly fought.

Wynonna shook those thoughts away in her head and was getting ready to move closer to her target when a gunshot rang in the distance. Quickly moving from behind the tree, Wynonna noticed the revenant had shot the person they were just talking with and had begun to aim towards frantic people in the park.

Running as fast as her legs would carry her, Wynonna pulled out her gun and tried aiming at the revenant without putting any casualties in her line of sight. But there were too many people running, trying to escape, so Wynonna gave up and yelled in her earpiece for Dolls.

Little did Wynonna know that Dolls had already gotten out of the car and almost caught up right behind her. Only when Dolls passed her and ran straight for the children hiding in the playground area did Wynonna realized that he was there.

Seeing an opportunity to take a shot at the revenant, knowing Dolls was protecting the children… like a father in a family would do… Wynonna pulled peacemaker out again and let off a shot. Although she didn’t hit the revenant the first time, Wynonna managed to take his attention away from the civilians; giving Dolls time to get people to safety.

…

“What the hell were you thinking, Earp? Killing that revenant in broad daylight was dangerous. At least his first shot scared people off and no one saw. Do you really think I want to watch another place become a crater in the Earth?” Dolls yelled when they finally reached the car.

Wynonna rolled her eyes as she got into the passenger seat, trying to ignore his scolding while thinking about how no one but the first dude got hurt. Meanwhile, the image of the little boy kept playing in her head, how scared and frightened he must have been after hearing Wynonna fighting with Dolls before that gunshot.

As Dolls continued going on a rampage with his words, Wynonna felt her hands tighten into fists while her anger boiled inside of her. She kept trying to come up with different ways to make Dolls stop, to make him understand that this idea of fighting resembling a married couple or the way she handled the situation was indeed bullshit.

“Would you just let it go, Dolls! You try having a little kid say that fighting was all his parents do when we are supposed to be undercover as a married couple, then worry about whether or not that same kid is alive or not after that rev-head had to do something stupid,” Wynonna yelled in response.

Glancing quickly at Dolls, not wanting to make direct eye contact, Wynonna noticed small tears developing in the corners of his eyes as he pulled the car over on the back road. Not wanting to believe the sight of Dolls with tears filling her eyes, Wynonna leaned her head against the window and took a deep breath.

“I… I am only yelling because the fear of hearing countless screams as tomahawk missiles hit kept ringing in my ears. Sometimes I am able to get past those memories… But trying to get to those kids, knowing how scared and helpless I used to feel as a kid at BBD, it was all just too much,” Dolls replied softly and sincerely.

Turning in her seat, Wynonna looked into Dolls’ eyes and looked for some hint of the best thing to say in that situation. Comforting someone in a stressful situation or through awful memories had never been one of Wynonna’s skills; which is why she left Waverly all the time to travel.

Nonetheless, Wynonna did what her heart was telling her at that moment (much to the protest of her mind) and started leaning towards Dolls. Closing her eyes slowly, Wynonna felt something indescribable go off inside of her when her lips met Dolls’.

Even though the kiss didn’t last long at all, Wynonna knew she was able to tell Dolls everything through the kiss that words were not allowing her to do. She knew that they would be okay after today, learning how to deal with one another.

“I can’t say when those memories will leave you the hell alone, Dolls. Fuck… I am still dealing with some of my own personal demons. But you don’t have to face them alone,” Wynonna started explaining. “You have me, Waverly, Doc, Nicole, and even Jeremy. We got each others’ backs always.”

“You know Earp, I think your sister was right about us acting like a married couple,” Dolls said with a small smile on his face. “Who else do you know can fight one moment, kiss the next, and go back to normal other than married couples.”


End file.
